The molding of lignocellulosic and lignocellulosic-containing fibers, particles or layers to form composite articles is known. The binders which normally are used are the synthetic resin glues such as a solution of urea-formaldehyde or phenol-formaldehyde resin in water. Composite products containing lignocellulose produced in this way lack durability and are susceptible to moisture conditions and deterioration in certain building purposes to which they may be subjected.
Di- and polyisocyanates as binders for lignocellulose materials have been proposed and are known to give products of increased stability and mechanical strength. Process technical advantages of polyisocyanates have been disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,109,686. Two problems associated with the use of polyisocyanate binders are (1) even at reduced binder use levels, the cost of the polyisocyanates as compared to the urea-formaldehyde or phenol-formaldehyde resin binders is unfavorable and (2) the viscosity of the normally employed polyisocyanate binders are much higher than the synthetic glue resins and are therefore difficult to apply to the lignocellulose with current application equipment or methods. The advent of technology to emulsify the polyisocyanates in water provided a binder product with reduced viscosity but with a service life of only 2 to 4 hours.
The present invention which comprises an improved polyisocyanate based adhesive binder composition that has been extended through the addition of alkylene oxides or halogenated alkylene oxides and optionally lignin, avoids the above mentioned disadvantages.